Truth or Dare?
by Lncdaydreamer
Summary: Lois, Clark, Jimmy, and Lucy play a game of truth or dare that leads to funny challenges and embarrassing revelations.


"I win!" exclaimed Jimmy.  
  
"You cheated," Clark said, interrupting Jimmy's victory.  
  
"I did not. I won fair and square," Jimmy challenged.  
  
Lucy's gaze met with her older sister's and they both rolled their eyes at the way Jimmy and Clark were behaving like children. "If it weren't for the fact that those Space Rats were gone, I'd swear these two were under the influence of that goo," Lois said.  
  
"Yeah. Come on, you guys. I'm tired of playing video games. Let's do something else," Lucy said, putting down her controller and shutting off the game system and the TV.  
  
"Hey, how about we play a game of strip poker?" Jimmy suggested with rising eyebrows and a devilish grin.  
  
"Uh, how about...no," Lois said.  
  
"Well, I certainly don't wanna play any board games with Lois. She insists it's not just a game," Clark announced. Lois threw him a look that could have killed, but he just smiled. They all sat down on the two couches to think of a game to play. Jimmy sat next to Lucy and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
They had been going out for four weeks, since Lucy came back to Metropolis. And when she didn't spend her time going to movies, dinner, or concerts with Jimmy, she found pleasure in trying to get her big sister together with Clark. Occasionally she would visit Lois at the Planet and she got to know Perry, Jimmy and Clark better.  
  
Once, she, Jimmy, and Clark went out to eat lunch while Lois was out working on a case. That was when she found out that Clark was interested in Lois. Clark, of course, denied the slip up afterwards, but it was too late because from then on Jimmy and Lucy became his appointed matchmakers.  
  
"Hey, I know. We can play truth or dare," Lucy said. Jimmy nodded in agreement. They looked at Lois and Clark questioningly.  
  
"Fine with me," Lois said. She didn't see the challenging glance that Lucy gave Clark. Clark did, however, and he gulped. *Oh, boy. This can't be good,* he thought, but not wanting to be a party pooper he also agreed to the game. Lucy was still glaring at him so he got up and suggested, "Well, how about I get us some bowls of ice cream?" With this, Lucy forgot about persecuting Clark.  
  
"Chocolate?!" she and Lois asked in unison.  
  
Clark chuckled. "Yes, chocolate. You want chocolate too, Jimmy?"  
  
"Mmmm. You know it," Jimmy answered.  
  
Clark shook his head and served the ice cream. "Alright, here we go. Four bowls of chocolate ice cream," Clark said, passing out the bowls and sitting down next to Lois.  
  
"Yummy in the tummy," Lucy said while eating a spoonful of the ice cream and patting her happy stomach.  
  
"Okay, let's start the game," Lois said between bites.  
  
"Well, I haven't played in a long time, so let's make up some rules," Jimmy proposed.  
  
Lucy started. "Okay. Rule number 1: No repeating the same truth or dare. Rule number 2: No dares that involve leaving the house."  
  
She paused and Clark added one, "Rule number 3: No helping each other out in making up a truth or dare."  
  
"And Rule number 4: if you don't do the dare or answer the question for truth, then you either have to take a Double Dare or Double Truth. If you pass on that then you absolutely have to take the Double Doggy Dare or Double Doggy Truth," Lucy finished.  
  
"Well, now that we have the rules, let's play. I'll start," said Jimmy, "and I pick, uh... Lois. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Uh, truth. No, wait. Dare. Or maybe I should go with truth..." Lois said trying to make up her mind.  
  
"Lois, just choose already," Lucy impatiently ordered.  
  
"Alright. Alright. I guess I'll pick dare." She waited for Jimmy to make up a dare.  
  
"Well, since it's the first dare, I'll go easy on you. I dare you to make a suicide using all the drinks Clark has in his fridge," Jimmy dared.  
  
Lois gave him a bewildered look. "Suicide? What's a suicide?"  
  
Lucy laughed, "You've never heard of a suicide? Well, it's a drink where you mix a bunch of things together. And sometimes if you mix the right amount of everything, it tastes kinda good."  
  
"Alright, that sounds easy," Lois said as she got up and walked to Clark's refrigerator. Lucy got up too, to help her sister, and pulled a cup out of the cupboard. Lois took out bottles of Coca- Cola, Sprite, orange soda and cans of cream soda, grape soda, ginger ale, and root beer. Together they opened all the bottles and cans and poured a little of each into the glass.  
  
"Oh, man. I've gotta see this," Jimmy said to Clark as they also went into the kitchen.  
  
Lois stared at the disgusting mixture and said, "Well, here goes nothing."  
  
She grabbed the glass and quickly took a big gulp. "Hey, it's not that bad," Lois said. She took another gulp and then finished the drink.  
  
As they were putting the drinks back and the glass in the sink, the aftertaste hit Lois and a disgusted look appeared on her face. "On second thought, maybe it wasn't that good. Blah! Can someone give me something normal to drink?"  
  
Clark was happy to oblige as he handed her a can of cream soda, her favorite drink. She smiled, realizing that he remembered.  
  
The four friends sat back on the couches and finished off their ice cream before continuing with the game. When they finished, Lois said, "Well, it's my turn and I pick Lucy. Truth or dare?"  
  
Lucy thought about it for a moment before deciding on a dare. Lois smiled to herself and said, "You know that picture of Scully and Mulder from the X- Files, that we saw on the cover of that magazine? You know, the one where Scully is licking Mulder? I dare you to do the same thing to Jimmy."  
  
They all broke into laughter at the idea until Lucy, daringly, got closer to Jimmy, grabbed his face, and licked him. She immediately turned red while Jimmy couldn't do anything but grin at his bold girlfriend.  
  
After a moment of silence Lucy said, "Jimmy, truth or dare?"  
  
"Uh, well, the dare's so far have been, uh, interesting, so I choose dare," Jimmy replied.  
  
"Okay, I dare you to...play the game in your underwear until it's your turn again," Lucy told him with a wicked grin. Jimmy's jaw fell and Lois and Clark couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Lois looked at Lucy and asked her, "What do you think, boxers or briefs?"  
  
Lucy laughed and responded with a semi- serious answer, "I think boxers."  
  
Jimmy blushed, but being the good sport he was, obediently took off his shirt and jeans while muttering threats to Lucy about getting even with her.  
  
Clark laughed hysterically and asked, "Now how did you know he was wearing boxers, Lucy?"  
  
Lucy flushed and stayed silent. Suddenly, Jimmy turned to Clark, playful revenge written in his eyes. "Clark, truth or dare?"  
  
Clark immediately shut up and his grin dropped like a hot potato. "Oh, boy. Uh, well, seeing how dangerous the dares are becoming, I think I'll play it safe and pick truth."  
  
"Yeah, we'll see how safe it is," Jimmy mumbled. "Hmmm. Alright, I got it. Clark, who do you have a big crush on?"  
  
"Uh, I choose to pass and take a Double Dare or Truth."  
  
"Oh, come on, Clark," Lois said, "So far we haven't passed and it's not like we're gonna tell that person -- "  
  
"I don't care! I choose to pass. Lucy said you could pass and that's what I wanna do. And remember Jimmy you said no repeats so nobody can ask me that question again."  
  
"Alright. Alright, you coward."  
  
"I'm not a coward, I just -- "  
  
"Okay, then, Mr. Sensitive, I Double Dare you to prove you're not a coward and..." Jimmy trailed off and then leaned over to whisper the rest in Clark's ear. Jimmy snickered as Clark's face reddened.  
  
"Fine. I'll do it. But I just wanna tell you that this is really stupid."  
  
Clark sat back into the couch and thought for a moment. An idea came to him and he turned to Lois, licked the tip of his index finger, touched Lois' shirt, and said to her, "Hey, how about we, uh, get you out of those wet clothes?"  
  
Lois' eyes opened wide in astonishment at Clark's audacity.  
  
"What did you tell him to do, Jimmy?" Lucy asked in wonder.  
  
"I told him to give Lois a bold, but corny pickup line," he replied with a smug smile.  
  
"Wow, Clark. I'm impressed," Lucy complimented.  
  
Clark was about to pick Jimmy, to get even, but he realized he could do that without picking him, and it looked like Lucy was having fun watching Jimmy's face look as red as the hearts on his boxers, so he decided not to pick him. He was too embarrassed to talk to Lois, so he ended up picking Lucy. He thought of a question to ask after she had selected truth. "Go easy on me," Lucy told him.  
  
"Well, this one's not so bad. What was the most embarrassing moment in your life?"  
  
"You mean, besides licking Jimmy?" she said, smiling. "Well, I guess I would have to say my senior prom night. I had a wonderful date and I was so happy because I bought a really beautiful dress and everything was going perfect. But then all of it got ruined. I had gone to get some punch and when I came back I found my boyfriend cheating on me with one of my best friends. I ended up in the bathroom crying my eyes out. Then to top it off, I heard some of the girls making fun of me. After they left, I came out and it turned out that I had a huge wedgie and everybody that saw started laughing."  
  
"Jerks," Jimmy commented angrily.  
  
"Well, it was a long time ago. Don't give it a second thought. Anyway, it's my turn and I pick Lois."  
  
"Uh, truth", she decided.  
  
Lucy had already obviously already planned this out because she quickly asked, "What's the name of the black and white teddy bear you sometimes sleep with at night?"  
  
"Lucy!" Lois exclaimed.  
  
"Aww, come on, don't be a chicken like someone else I know...ahem. Just answer the question."  
  
Lois looked down and muttered, "Clarkie."  
  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you. You're gonna have to speak up," Jimmy said.  
  
Lois gritted her teeth, and with a louder voice, she repeated her answer. Clark raised his eyebrows and asked Lois, "You mean the bear I won for you at the fair? You named him Clarkie?" Clark grinned with pride.  
  
After Lois stopped blushing she spoke up. "Well, now I think I'll pick on Clar -- "  
  
"No, no. Please pick on me. I wouldn't mind," Jimmy interrupted. Lois considered it for a moment. "Please, Lois. I want to put my clothes back on," he begged.  
  
Lois smiled and finally said, "Okay, calm down, Jimmy. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," he answered simply and impatiently. "And now can I get dressed?" Lois laughed and nodded. Jimmy quickly got dressed as Lois thought up a dare. "Alright," she said as he finished. "I dare you to kiss Lucy for three minutes."  
  
"Lois, don't do that. He'll just end up in his boxers again," Clark teased.  
  
"Hey!" Jimmy exclaimed.  
  
"I don't mind," Lucy said with a smile. Whether she meant the kiss or him being in his boxers again was unknown.  
  
Clark looked at his watch and said, "Okay. Start about...now."  
  
The kiss started out gentle but by the end of the three minutes had grown much more passionate. And after the three minutes Lois and Clark didn't know what to do because Clark had yelled time but the kiss continued. "Ahem", Lois cleared her throat loudly. The kiss finally broke and the couple sat there blushing.  
  
"Jimmy, it's your turn," Clark said.  
  
"Oh. Okay. I knew that," he said, still a little bit dazed. "Well, I pick you, Clark"  
  
"Okay, I'll go with dare then."  
  
"I dare you to call up Perry and act like Elvis."  
  
"Uh, I would but I can't do Elvis impersonations."  
  
"Do it, or I'll have to double dare you and I won't be nice about it either," Jimmy threatened.  
  
"Alright. I'll do it," Clark surrendered as he grabbed the phone and dialed Perry's number. After a few seconds, Clark heard Perry's voice and he cleared his throat and in a deep voice replied, "Please, Mr. White, don't step on my blue suede shoes."  
  
"Who in the Sam Hill is this?" Perry asked in his usual gruff voice. Lois, Jimmy, and Lucy giggled in the background and Clark quickly hung up the phone. "I told you, I can't do Elvis impersonations," Clark said before turning to Lois and asking, "Truth or dare?"  
  
She picked up her forgotten cream soda, took a sip, and answered, "Dare."  
  
"Okay, I dare you to...."  
  
*******  
  
"Alright already. That's enough. It wasn't that funny," Lois said as she tried to calm down her three laughing friends. Lucy was grabbing her stomach due to the pain from laughing so much. A red-faced Clark was shaking with laughter in the seat next to Lois. And Jimmy had laughed so hard that he'd fallen off the couch and was literally rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
Lois rolled her eyes and muttered something along the lines of "bunch of immature children". But her scolding only made matters worse as Clark, who was starting to gain control, suddenly burst out laughing once again. Tears rolled down Jimmy's red cheeks and he fell down again after unsuccessfully trying to get up.  
  
It had been ten minutes since Clark dared Lois. Everyone finally managed to get under control and Lois continued with her turn. "Lucy, I pick you. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truths are no fun, so I'm stickin' with dares," Lucy declared.  
  
"Oooh. She's brave," Jimmy said.  
  
"Oh, I got one!" Lois exclaimed. "We used to do this when we were really bored or in a crummy mood because of our parents. Lucy, I dare you to call up five pizza places and order a pizza using the top ten crazy ways to order a pizza."  
  
"Hey, I remember that. And all the other crazy prank calls we used to make. Well, that's easy. Hand me the phone."  
  
Clark passed her the phone. She thought a moment before dialing the number of Papa John's.  
  
"Hi. Do you have any specials? Okay, yeah, I'll have one of those. Do you take the Pink Master Card for insane asylum patients? No? Well, I'm never selling anything to Papa John's again!" Lucy said in mock outrage and slammed down the phone.  
  
She picked it up again and then dialed the number for Little Caesar's and said, "Hello. I would like to order a cheese pizza with no anchovies, no pepperonis, no pineapple, no peppers... Oh, you want me to just say the toppings I want. Okay, well, I want a pizza with extra cheese, sauce, and bread. Make sure it's in that order too. Oh, and by the way," she said and then lowered her tone to a mysterious whisper, "this conversation never happened."  
  
She quickly hung up the phone, picked it up again, and dialed Pizza Hut's number. Then, in a New York accent she said, "Heyyy. Do youse have any special deals? Cuz I know people that know people. You know what I'm talkin' about... Ahhh, fogedaboudit." Suddenly she changed to a Spanish accent, "Oye, yo quiero una pizza con pepperonies y grande cheese." She paused and changed her accent once more to an Irish accent and said, "I want ye to make another pizza. This one a wee bit smaller. And that'll be all, lad. Top of the evenin' to ye."  
  
She hung up again and said, "That's three down, two to go." She picked up the phone and tried to remember Hungry Howie's number. She remembered, planned what to say, and dialed. "My call to Hungry Howie's, take 1, action... All right that was good, but let's try it again, this time with a little more oomph. Take 2," Lucy said with a smile. She hung up and, as an afterthought hit her, she redialed the number and said, "Don't call us, we'll call you."  
  
She hung up and thought about the list of Top Ten Crazy Ways to Order a Pizza. She planned it out in her mind, picked up the phone, dialed Dominoes and said, "Hi. I would like to order a cheese pizza with extra c- h-e-e-s-e, uh, some p-e-p-p-e-r-o-n-i-s, some m-u-s-h-r-o-o-m- s, and some a-n-c-h-o-v-i-e-s. That'll be all, thank you." Lucy replaced the phone on the hook. "That was fun," she exclaimed.  
  
Clark and Jimmy laughed and Jimmy said "And you guys were complaining about us acting like children."  
  
"Anyway," Lucy interrupted slowly, "Clark, truth or dare?"  
  
Clark contemplated the ultimatum and finally chose truth. Lucy thought of an idea but considered not using it because it might be too embarrassing for him. *Well, we are playing truth or dare and he knows this kind of game can get dangerous,* she thought. Finally she decided and said, "You know, I've been hanging out at the Planet a lot lately. And I've heard some pretty juicy gossip, Clark." He looked at her and gulped silently, wondering what Lois' crazy sister was up to. "I've heard some rumors about how Cat Grant tried to seduce you and then made everybody think there was something going on between you two. But rumor has it you rejected her, something no other guy she wanted has done."  
  
"Yeah, so what? Where you going with this?" Clark asked nervously.  
  
"Well, there are other rumors too. Like that you also turned down several other ladies at the office. So many that I don't know whether you're most liked or hated by the female population of the staff. And there's also the rumor that you're, well...not exactly straight."  
  
Jimmy, who had gotten a cream soda for himself, practically spat out the mouthful he was drinking.  
  
Lois' eyes widened in disbelief. Lucy, although she knew the truth, continued, "So, answer if it's true and explain."  
  
Jimmy with a questioning look said, "C.K.?"  
  
Clark opened his mouth to speak but then shut it as he realized  
  
what she was really up to. "Oh, I see what you're doing. You know I'm not gay, but you want me to explain and slip up and reveal something I'm not ready to. Well, it's not gonna work," he stated.  
  
Jimmy now saw what Lucy was trying to do and played along in pushing Clark. "Jeez, aren't we Mr. Sensitive today," Jimmy said.  
  
Then Lucy dared to add, "You know, I've heard that sensitivity is one of the biggest signs of someone--"  
  
"That's it! I've had enough. I forfeit my turn and the game. I quit," Clark cut in angrily as he got up and started to walk away.  
  
"Awww, C.K., you lunkhead. We're just messing with you. Come back and finish playing with us," Jimmy said.  
  
"Yeah, and anyway, you can get even with us when it's your turn," Lucy chimed in.  
  
Clark had stopped and crossed his arms in frustration. "No more taunting me?" he asked like a kid who was tired of being teased.  
  
"Well, you did answer part of the truth so we'll consider it a full answer and leave you alone," Lucy replied.  
  
He uncrossed his arms and retreated back to the couch next to Lois.  
  
Lois, feeling left out, said, "Well, there's something I feel you guys aren't letting me in on, but let's just forget about it now and continue the game."  
  
"One thing's for sure," Clark remarked, "I'm not picking anymore truths."  
  
Clark debated who to get revenge on. He was about to go for Lucy but saw the look of relief on Jimmy's face and decided he wasn't going to get off the hook that easily. He decided to handle Lucy later and finally said, "Jimmy--"  
  
"Aww, man."  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Uh, dare. No, wait. That's what you want me to pick, don't you? I pick truth. But on second thought maybe--"  
  
"Jeez, you're becoming as indecisive as Lois," Lucy said rolling her eyes.  
  
"No. He's just paranoid now," Clark said with a wicked grin. "Don't worry, Jimmy. I'll go easy on you. Lucy is who I'm really going to get even with."  
  
"All right, then I'll pick truth," Jimmy concluded.  
  
Clark considered a challenging but not too embarrassing question to ask. When settled on the right question he asked, "What are the three weirdest things you've ever done in your life?"  
  
Jimmy released a sigh of relief and thought about his answer before confessing, "One time was when the Prankster was on the loose. You guys remember, right? Well, anyway, that was the time I ended up in Lois' dress."  
  
Lois and Clark started laughing but Lucy suspiciously asked, "What were you doing in Lois' dress?" Jimmy laughed and explained how the Prankster froze people with the flash of a camera light and amused himself by switching several people's clothing.  
  
"Another of the weirdest things I've ever done is.... Oh, you guys remember the famous part in Risky Business when Tom Cruise is in his underwear and he does that cool slide on the floor and starts dancing?"  
  
Lucy started laughing and said, "You didn't."  
  
"Yup. My dad wasn't home and I decided to try it and we didn't have carpets and I was wearing socks, so when I tried to do the slide I fell and broke my arm." Jimmy chuckled along with Clark. "And the third weirdest thing I've done is...oh, I know what. When I was younger, I saw the Child's Play movies, and I had one of the good guy dolls. So, of course, after seeing the movies about the wicked doll, I thought that my good guy was evil too. So to protect myself and my family, one night--" Jimmy paused as he saw that Lucy was already cracking up. She put her hand over her mouth and he continued, "So, one night I opened up my dad's toolbox, took out a hammer, and started beating the heck out of my doll. Now that I look back at it, it's kinda funny."  
  
"Well, now I know what to get you for your birthday, Jimmy; a good guy doll," Lois teased.  
  
"Yeah, and I'll buy the hammer," Clark added.  
  
As they finished playfully teasing him, Jimmy said, "All right. All right. It's my turn and I pick...Lucy, truth or dare?"  
  
******  
  
The game continued for another round until it was Lucy's turn again. "Lois, truth or dare," she asked.  
  
"Uh, I'll do another dare," Lois replied.  
  
Lucy thought a long while before saying, "Remember that time when we had a discussion about guys and how they can't French kiss--"  
  
"Hey, I've French kissed you before and you haven't complained," Jimmy interrupted defensively. Lucy rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and continued, "and how we said that guys can't French kiss if their lives depended on it. Well, Jimmy proved me wrong, but somehow I doubt you would believe me. So, why don't we see if Clark over there can prove you wrong?"  
  
*Oh, god. I should've seen this coming,* Clark thought to himself.  
  
Jimmy had started cracking up. "Oh, man. That's bold, Lucy. They'll never do that."  
  
"Uh-uh, no way, no how," Lois said.  
  
"Lucy, that's going too far. That's like a Double Doggy Dare!" Clark exclaimed.  
  
"Well, Clark, if you can't French kiss, then I understand," Lucy retorted.  
  
"I can too," Clark denied quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Clark, but Lucy is right. Guys are too aggressive when they French kiss. In college my roommate used to say all the time that men think with their pants, not their brains," Lois argued calmly.  
  
"That's a prejudicial comment, Lois," Clark threw back. "Just because the guys you've gone out with are like that, that doesn't mean that the whole male race is that way."  
  
"Yeah," Jimmy simply agreed.  
  
"Well, if you really feel that way why don't you prove yourself?" Lucy said.  
  
"Hey, do you remember that you picked Lois. So pick on her, not me," Clark complained.  
  
Lucy sighed in frustration and said, "So, Lois, are you going to take the dare or should I start making up a double dare now?"  
  
Lois thought about it and looked at Clark questioningly. "Well, I still think you're wrong," Lois told him straight out.  
  
"Really?" Clark said crossing his arms. "Well, then if you think you can handle being in the wrong...."  
  
"Alright. Fine. Go ahead," Lois said.  
  
"But, hey, afterwards you have to tell the truth, Lois. No lying. This is kind of a half-dare-half-truth thing. The French kissing male population of the world depends on it," Jimmy said in dramatically.  
  
The female population in the room rolled their eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Clark uncrossed his arms and faced Lois. They both silently gulped before he reached out and cupped her cheek with one hand and brought her face towards his. He placed his lips on hers and started out with a tender kiss and slowly escalated to a gentle French kiss. As they opened their eyes and ended the kiss, Lois realized that she had unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Whoa!" Jimmy exclaimed.  
  
"I give that kiss a ten," Lucy said holding up an imaginary scorecard. Clark's lips and face matched the color of Lois' red lipstick.  
  
Jimmy, of course, didn't fail to notice Clark's flushed face, and teased him, "Hey, C.K., I thought only women are supposed to wear blush. Oh, and if you are going to wear it, it only goes on your cheeks, man." This only made Clark blush harder. "Hey, should I call the fire department, or should I just cool you off with the fire extinguisher," Jimmy teased again.  
  
Lucy looked at her watch and said, "Well, look at the time. Let's go home, Jimmy."  
  
"Home? Are you suggesting we go back to my apartment?" Jimmy asked innocently.  
  
"I'm suggesting we leave these two alone," Lucy whispered lowly to Jimmy between gritted teeth. Lois didn't hear what Lucy had said. Clark, whose blush had begun to disappear, overheard what Lucy said with his enhanced hearing and flushed once again. Jimmy looked at Clark, noticed his still red face, and with a bemused look asked, "Hey, C.K., are you breathing over there, man, cuz you're still red." When Clark looked the other way and didn't answer, Jimmy added, "Should I call 911?" Then, without being able to hold back a laugh he said, "Maybe Lois will give you CPR. Oh, wait. Lois, you never answered the question."  
  
Lois glanced at Clark and then back at Jimmy and said, "Well, I guess I was wrong. Hey, I can't always be right. I'm not perfect."  
  
"Don't worry, Lois," Jimmy said, "I'm sure Clark thought that kiss was...perfect...too." Jimmy was now laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Lois blushed brightly.  
  
Lucy used all her energy to prevent herself from laughing and further embarrassing Lois and Clark. She elbowed Jimmy in the side and he finally finished having his fun. He cleared his throat and apologized, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm kinda tired. I get really silly when it's past my bedtime. Lucy's right. I better go, or...we better go?" He looked at her questioningly.  
  
Lucy gave him a thoughtful look and said, "How about we just go get a late night snack at that all-night restaurant?"  
  
Jimmy nodded. "That sounds good. Lois and Clark can, ahem, wait here while we eat something and then I'll drop you off." Lucy agreed as she and Jimmy got up and headed to the door. Before Jimmy closed the door behind him and Lucy, he yelled back, "Don't do anything we wouldn't do."  
  
Clark rolled his eyes and yelled back, "Well, then I guess that leaves a lot for us to do, huh?" Suddenly the comment backfired as he realized what he just said. An uncomfortable silence filled the room until Clark cleared his throat and asked, "So...how wrong were you, Lois?"  
  
"Don't push it, Kent," Lois threatened.  
  
Another moment of silence passed before Clark dared to speak again. "Clarkie?" he asked simply.  
  
"You're asking for it," she threatened once more.  
  
Clark failed to notice the danger he was getting into and smugly continued, "Well, I'm honored cuz that's a cute bear. Do you think I'm cute?"  
  
"That's it. You wanna play tough, Mr. I- can't-stop-blushing-for-five- whole-minutes? Why don't we look back on your truths or dares? How about those office rumors Lucy was talking about?"  
  
Clark silently gulped, now realizing he'd put his foot in his mouth, *Oops. Maybe I pushed her too far,* he thought.  
  
"Oh, come on, Lois. Do you really think that I'm gay?"  
  
"No, but Lucy made some good points. And I have a feeling there's more to the story than you're willing to give," Lois said.  
  
Clark finally decided to give in and explain. "All right. The truth is that the reason I haven't gone out with anybody since Cat is that I'm not interested. And, no, it's not that I'm not interested in women, it's that I'm only interested in one woman. But of course she doesn't give me the time of day because she thinks she's in love with this guy who everybody thinks is a god. And I can't compete with that. But it doesn't change the way I feel. Anyway, your sister and Jimmy found out that I'm completely head over heels for this person and have been badgering me ever since. They want me to tell her that I love her, and I do, but I can't tell her because I'm afraid it might ruin our friendship."  
  
Lois gave him a sympathetic look and said, "Well, as for Lucy and Jimmy, I'll tell them to lay off you. But they are right, you should tell her how you feel. And you don't know, maybe she feels the same way about you." Clark shook his head in denial. Lois, although not knowing why she was feeling slightly jealous, tried to comfort him, "Hey, why don't you tell me who it is and I'll ask her?"  
  
Clark immediately shook his head 'no' and looked down sadly. Lois placed a hand under his chin and raised his head up. "Why wouldn't she like you, Clark?"  
  
This raised his confidence and he said with a smile, "You know I don't understand that either."  
  
Lois smiled at his mock arrogance. "But really, you're a sweet guy. A gentlemen, smart, funny, and...yes, cute."  
  
"You really think so?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Clark raised one eyebrow while saying, "Okay, what have you done with the real Lois Lane?" She punched him playfully on the shoulder. They smiled at each other and Clark asked in wonder, "What if I told you that I loved you, Lois? How would you react?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean we're partners and best friends. I..." she trailed off as she saw the look of disappointment in Clark's eyes. "Clark? Do you love me?"  
  
"Of course I do. Like you said, we're best friends -- "  
  
"No, I mean are you in love with me?"  
  
Clark opened his mouth in surprise and tried to respond, "Uh...I...well, I mean...yes."  
  
Lois sat back on the couch to think about his confession. "Clark, I know I like you and I care a lot about you. But you need to give me some time to understand what *I love you* means and be able to say it honestly to you."  
  
Clark nodded in agreement and said, "Take as long as you need. All I'm asking is that you give me a chance and to let me show you what true love is."  
  
Lois smiled and said, "Deal."  
  
"Hey, Lois, truth or dare? Pick dare," Clark whispered.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to go out with me."  
  
Lois looked into his chocolate brown eyes and answered with a simple, "Okay...Clark, truth or dare? Pick dare."  
  
"Hmmm. Let's see, I'll pick...dare."  
  
"I dare you to kiss me again."  
  
"I think I'm beginning to love this game," Clark said as he complied with her request.  
  
The End  
  
*******  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Lucy used Lois' key to open the door to Clark's apartment. When she came into the living room she found her sister lying down beside Clark, peacefully sleeping. Not wanting to wake them up, she went over to the linen closet, grabbed some sheets, and covered Lois and Clark up. Slowly, Clark opened his eyes and saw Lois beside him and then Lucy above them. She smiled and started walking towards the door.  
  
"Lucy," Clark said softly, "It's late, you can stay here tonight. Take my bed. I don't think Lois would take too kindly to me putting her in my bed, anyway. We'll just stay here."  
  
"Okay. Thanks," Lucy agreed tiredly, then added, "Clark, truth or dare?"  
  
"Uh, truth."  
  
"Was the torture I put you through in the game worth it or what?"  
  
Clark smiled and answered, "Definitely...Thanks, Lucy."  
  
"Don't mention it. I just needed my future brother-in-law to realize that a love without risks, truths, and dares is worth nothing. Oh, and by the way, Jimmy says he better be your best man."  
  
Clark laughed softly before they said their goodnights and went to sleep, dreaming peacefully about more games of Truth or Dare.  
  
*******  
  
Author's Note:  
  
This story was originally posted on the Lois and Clark Archives under the same title last summer. I recently joined fanfiction.net and decided to post it on here too. The Elvis impersonation and the prank calls were silly ideas from my friend, Lily. So thanks, Lily for helping me along the way. Jimmy is her favorite character, so whenever I make a story involving him, I try to make him the comical relief. And speaking of Jimmy, the idea about him beating up his good guy doll came from me. When I was really young I had the same doll and well, after I saw the first Child's Play movie I thought I'd be a hero and kill the evil little thing. By the way, if you didn't know, Justin Whalin (who plays Jimmy during the second, third, and fourth season) is in the movie Child's Play 3. The pickup line and the Top 10 Crazy Ways to Order a Pizza comes from www.lotsofjokes.com. Check it out, it's a cool place to read funny jokes. Well, hope you enjoyed my story. Any questions or comments are welcome, so don't be shy and write me back. 


End file.
